


Shame

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Series: Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Internalized Lesbophobia, Lesbian Kira Nerys, Post-Episode: s02e23 Crossover, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Kira can't stop thinking about how the Intendant looked at her. Like Kira was trying to keep a secret the Intendant already knew.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139363
Kudos: 7





	Shame

She’s back in her quarters and she knows that she’s home, she knows that Jadzia’s here and she’s safe now, she’s safe, safe, safe… she keeps telling herself that, but it feels like a lie, even dripping off her own tongue. 

The Indendant’s room looked just like this. 

“That’s the worst part,” mutters Kira. “She knew.”

“Who?” Asks Jadzia. “Kira, who knew?”

“That… the  _ other _ me, the  _ Intendant, _ ” the words fall off Kira’s tongue in a way that makes Dax wonder if she’s forcing them out or just speaking from a place of loathing. “And Garak, too, for that matter… I should’ve known the damn  _ Cardy  _ would know, the fucking  _ spy,  _ but I guess I assumed he’d turn a blind eye, he didn’t care, he…” 

“Kira.” Jadzia squeezes her hands, not daring to look her in the eyes. “What did they know?”

Kira laughs, a soft, bitter laugh. “It’s stupid. I shouldn’t bother me, not like this. But she knew I didn’t like men. Kept parading them around me…” Kira shakes her head, and Jadzia watches a stray tear slip down her cheek and onto the soft bedding. “I didn’t even look at them. I’ve never looked at them, and somehow she knew it bothered me that I couldn’t, that I didn’t..” she sighs. Her breathing’s shaky. “It shouldn’t bother me like this. I shouldn’t have let it get to me…” 

“You don’t need to worry about that, now,” Jadzia says, pressing her nose into Kira’s soft hair, holding onto her, trying to keep her grip soft. “You’re here. You’re safe.” 

Kira doesn’t know why the words sound true when Jadzia says them. She doesn’t let her mind dwell on it; instead, her body shakes, and she starts to sob, and Dax catches her in her arms as she falls. 

  
  
  



End file.
